Other side of the train tracks
by Trippin off the wall
Summary: Since i've been told i suck at writing summaries i'll just tell you the easy way. This story is basically the Sly Cooper 2 Band of Thieves game with an added character. Sorry but if you are a Sly/Carmelita fan this is not the story for you. You can leave this story right now. Don't worry i'll wait...As for everyone else I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I DO NOT,EVEN IN MY WILDEST DREAMS, OWN SLY COOPER! because if i did i would be apart of the sly cooper gang in the game...NO THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO SOME OTHER AWESOME PERSON.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# +_)(/*-++_)(*&^$~!?:"{}|**

* * *

**1 week Before...**

"UGH I hate stakeouts!" Inspector Carmelita Fox huffed from the passenger seat of the police cruiser. Ralph, an old bulldog, chuckled at the young police captain.

"I mean I should be out there trying to catch that no good ring tail! Not here watching a couple of fancy rich people stores waiting for some petty cat burglar who hasn't showed up yet." Carmelita ranted while she inspected her shock pistol, ignoring the chuckles from the dog beside her.

Carmelita couldn't understand why the Contessa would give her this assignment. She was senior officer for crying out loud! One of Interpol's best cops and here she was 5 minutes to midnight waiting for another thief to show up.

From what Carmelita's been told this thief showed up out of nowhere. At first hitting small banks, galleries, and jewelry stores then moving up the food chain. Never getting caught but always leaving behind a calling card. Just like some other annoying criminal she knew.

Rumor has it that the thief is planning something big apparently something that's never been done before. Rumor is that this new thief was planning on robbing not one place but 5…..**all at the same time.**

It was that rumor that had Carmelita and her partner Ralph staking out Diamond RD. This is where all the rich and wealthy do business. There's a bank, art gallery, jewelry store and two designer stores. Personally Carmelita thought it was impossible and that this whole thing was all talk. But her opinion didn't matter. She had orders and she had to follow no matter where she put her 2 cents.

Carmelita looked away from the gun when she saw a shadow dash across the quiet street from her peripheral vision. She snapped her head up frantically scanning the streets for the mystery person. Not taking her eyes away she smacked her hand on Ralph's shoulder.

"Hey Ralph I think we got company. I could've sworn I just saw a-" Carmelita was cut off when the sound of alarms went off. Pulling the door handle Carmelita scrambled out of the cruiser. All around her alarms were screeching. The art gallery, the bank, and the jewelry store basically all the buildings that were rumored to be robbed were.

"What the-How is this even possible!?" Carmelita asked in shocked frustration.

Ralph was standing beside her looking just as confused. He couldn't believe that all the store alarms went off at once. It was unheard of. Carmelita speechless, she had no idea what to do. Alarms were ringing and her and ralph were alone. Carmelita was about to make her way back to the cruiser when she saw something.

Sitting on one of the roofs was a shadowed figure carrying a money sack over its shoulder. The figure sat for a few seconds before giving a mock salute and dashing out of sight.

"Ralph call for back up! I'm going after that crook!" Carmelita ordered jumping over the building, shock pistol in hand.

They ran from roof top to roof top, across ropes (well the thief did), and dark alley's before the Inspector finally cornered the criminal.

"Freeze! You've got nowhere to run!" Carmelita said shock pistol trained on her target. The thief stood still facing the dead end with the money bag still in place.

Carmelita stepped forward. "Drop the bag and put your hands up! No funny business!"

The thief slowly slid the huge bag from their shoulder until it was resting on the dark alley ground.

"I said put your hand up criminal!" Carmelita roared when the thief made no move to do so. With the same slow speed the thief raised their hands to the sky.

"Now turn around." Carmelita demanded moving toward the thief while reaching for her cuffs. The thief obeyed.

Carmelita was shocked at who was standing before her.

"Hello sister." The thief purred. When the cop made no move the thief took the chance to swipe up the money bag, jump on to a drain pipe, climb all the way to the top and maked her escape.

Carmelita was dumbfounded. She was still in that alley staring at the spot where her sister was standing. She was there even after back up arrived investigating the robbed stores.

"Shiva?" Carmelita whispered in utter shock.

* * *

**Well how bad did I do? REVIEW SO YOU CAN TELL ME!**

**if i get 5+ reviews then i will consider writing more. if not then i will have to take this story behind the shed and shoot it...**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME!...maybe**

**M'KAY BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Egypt Heist

**I DO NOT, EVEN IN MY WILDEST DREAMS, OWN SLY COOPER! Because if I did I would be apart of the sly cooper gang in the game...  
NO THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME PERSON WHO CREATED SLY COOPER.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# +_)(/*-++_)(*&^$~!?:"{}|**

* * *

_Cairo, Egypt_

"Kelly, are you sure this is the right place?" Shiva asked the black and orange cheetah through her Binocucom.

"Yes Shiva, for the thousandth time this **IS** the museum where the Clockwerk parts are!" Kelly growled at the female black cat. Shiva rolled her eyes at her techy geek before pocketing the Binocucom.

"Why do cheetahs have to have so much attitude?" Shiva muttered as she picked the hatch to the window in front of her and slipped inside.

**_(SHIVA'S POV) _**

"Did the guards forget to lock the place up or what?" I mused as I walked through the museum. All the security systems were shut off. No lasers, bars, or spot lights. Nothing was functional. Putting the lack of security behind me I made my way through exhibits following Kelly's directions to the Clockwerk room.

"Why they would put Clockwerk up on display is beyond me. He was an EVIL KILLING BIRD for crying out loud! And if you want my opinion, maybe some daddy issues." I quietly ranted as I slipped by a couple of flashlight guards, picking their pockets as I passed. I wondered through a few more exhibits when I came to a stop in front of a door.

"Coming soon. **CLOCKWERK**!" I read the sign taped to the door.

"Whelp, this must be my stop." I said with a smirk which fell off when I tried the door.

"Seriously!? Of all the doors that could have been locked this one just HAD to be it." I sneered angrily twisting the doorknob a few more times. Just as I was about to bash the knob off with my twin titanium nightsticks I spotted a window sitting pretty above the door.

It was open.

Putting my weapons back in their holsters I took a few steps back then ran towards the wall kicking off it and reaching the window. Pulling myself inside I landed on my feet and took in my surroundings. I landed on the top landing of some stairs so I had a good view of the room from here. The room was dark, the lights barley giving off any light. Boxes, creates, and other displays were stacked up against the walls. Overall the room was huge. No doubt for the massive size of the Clockwerk parts. There was only one thing missing...**THE CLOCKWERK PARTS!**

Panicked I reached into my pouch and pulled out my Binocucom. Turning it on Kelly's face appeared on the screen and she didn't seem to notice seeing as she was balancing a pencil on her upper lip. Taking a deep breath I screamed.

"Kelly!"

"Wuahhhhhhhh!" ***Crash*** Kelly screamed tilting her chair back and falling, momentarily leaving screen. The pencil she was playing with was also sent flying into the air before leaving the screen.

"What was that for Shiva?! I could have gotten hurt!" Kelly complained as she slowly lifted herself back into camera view.

"Stop whining Kelly. We got bigger problems," I snapped as I moved over to the edge of the landing looking over the room, "the Clockwerk parts are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone? They should be there! I went over every blueprint of the building and-"

"Kelly, SHH!" I shushed her when my ears started twitching. On the other side of the room there was a large window with strong iron bars on it. My ears where twitching in that direction right before the window was smashed open by some kind of stone statue.

"Kelly, we got company." I whispered turning off the Binocucom and crouching low when someone walked through the smashed window.

**_(SLY'S POV)_**

I jumped down from the window and walked to the center of the room. The Clockwerk parts were gone. The room was completely empty. Bentley's voice was ringing through my Binocucom in near hysterics. We were too late.

"I don't understand, the Clockwerk parts should be there! His isn't right; we need to pull the plug on this operation right now." Bentley said…well more like hyperventilated. I was about to take Bentley's advice and run when two Egyptian sarcophagus sprang open.

"Freeze, Copper!" Inspector Carmelita ordered.

"Inspector Fox…as Beautiful and unpredictable as ever." I replied hoping to distract her and get her to tell me what happened to the parts.

"Whereas you crooks are sooo predicable, you always return to the scene of the crime." Carmelita said, ignoring my flattery.

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything…yet." I replied casually smiling my most charming smile.

"Oh really then who broke in last night and made off with all he Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive." Carmelita exclaimed pointing her shock pistol at me. I was shocked…no pun intended.

"Someone's already stolen the parts?!" I asked.

"It might not have been him Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaw Gang job." said the female cop standing next to Carmelita, I looked at her skeptically.

"The Klaw Gang?"

"Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stake out as a favor to the Contessa…I really don't need any help." Carmelita told her momentarily taking her attention off of me.

"OH I think you might. Look at the facts." Neyla countered also taking her attention away from me. I was looking for a way to escape as they argued when I spotted another person. I couldn't really see them in the low night but they were settled on the landing at the top of the stairs. They sat in a crouched position for a second or two before standing and making their way to the door and opening it. It was when they glance back that the finally noticed me staring at them. They stared back at me, like he or she was debating about something, before finally motioned for me to follow them and dashing out the door.

"Facts? Sly copper's right here! I caught him read handed."

"I'm just saying there are other criminal in the world other than-"

"Sly Copper, after him!"

**_(SHIVA'S POV)_**

I sat there in shock as my sister and her partner, Constable Neyla, argued. The Clockwerk parts were stolen the night before and by the Klaw gang to make matters worse. I use to roll with Dimitri before he fell into the Klaw Gangs grasp. Last I heard he was hanging round Paris opening a new nightclub.

"Well I guess I know where my first stop will be." I mumbled as I got up from my crouched position making my way to the door and unlocking it. Once I was done with that I looked behind me to make sure no one noticed my movements. The cops were still arguing and Sly was looking directly at me….wait what? I bliked then looked back at him. Yup he was defiantly looking at me and by the look of things he didn't have a plan of escape. So I decided to help him, you know, since I'm such a nice criminal and all.

So with a quick "Come Hither" motion of my hand I slipped out the door and out of the Clockwerk room. It was once I was in the hallway that I heard my sister yelling.

"Sly Copper! After him!" not a second after the thief in question came running through the door with my sister hot on his ringed tail. Carmelita jumped across to the other walkway putting some distance between us.

"FREEZE!" Carmelita yelled shock pistol trained on us.

"Way to go on not getting caught master thief." I whispered over to Sly, he gave me a cheeky grin. Looking back at my sister she met my gaze, looked away, and did a double take. That same shocked expression from our first encounter a week ago appeared on her face and it took everything in me not to laugh.

"Shiva? You're working with Cooper!?" she practically growled.

"Actually, I'm working for myself you just happen to catch us being here at the same time. A really weird coincidence if you ask me." I explained casually giving her my best innocent smile at the end.

"Doesn't matter you're both going to jail." Carmelita said pointing her gun again.

"Actually I'd rather skip on going to jail thank you, they have terrible food there." I said then ran for my 9 lives. Sly soon joined me as we ran our way through the museum avoiding Carmelita's gun fire. As we were running we were joined by another guy; a big strong looking pink hippo wearing a mask and a towel cape. Normally, if the situation was different, I would have challenged him to an arm-wrestle.

"Oh Geez, wait up Sly and random cat girl."

"Shake a leg, Murray, we gotta go." Sly cut in ending any question this guy probably wanted to ask. We continued running when we were joined by another guy, a turtle wearing glasses carrying a crossbow.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Turtle boy screamed.

"Yeah well, this is where things get fun." was Sly's calm reply.

"Speaking of plans, do you have one to follow up all this running or are you just winging it?" I asked Sly and his gang, narrowly missing a shock bullet.

"I always have a plan." Sly said catching my eye.

"Whatever you say Raccoon boy. I just hope it works and keeps me out of prison." I said as we continued running. We were running for what seem like forever when I saw something that nearly made me trip.

"Uh guys? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we're running out of hallway!" I said pointing to the big glass window at the end of the hall.

"This is getting a little hot, you guys go warm up the van. We'll keep Carmelita busy." Sly said to his friends as we came to a stop at the end of the hall. Carmelita stops not that far from us pointing her shock pistol at all of us.

"You're all going to jail!"

"Pick us up at the rendezvous." Sly said then we split up. Murry and the turtle through a door, which I'm guessing leads to the van, and Sly and I running full speed with our weapons drawn towards the big glass window.

Crashing through the window we landed on a balcony that was facing the streets of Cairo. Running to the rail I could see Egypt's police force surrounding the street below us. Hearing the sound of breaking glasson my left I look over to the nieghboring balcony to see my sister landing on her feet and pointing that blasted gun at us again.

"FREEZE!"

"C'mon this way!" Sly yelled before jumping on a rope and running across. I obeyed and followed close behind as we ran from roof top to roof top, Carmelita matching our speed without a sweat. As I was running I caught glances of the Cooper Van being chased by the dozens of cops on the streets below us. Looking away I paid attention to the roofs, we had just jumped onto another building when Murray's voice rang through my earpiece.

"We're heading towards your position. Jump in back so we can get out of here." Spotting a pipe we jumped on and grinded down into an alley where the van was parked. Jumping off we ran and jumped through the van's opened doors, shut them and drove off. Peeking out the back windows I could see Carmelita crash through a wood fence and land on the asphalt. With her safely shrinking into the distance I sank down onto the bench of the van with an exhausted sigh.

"So you guys are the Copper Gang, huh? And you're also after the Clockwerk parts, if you can, pray tell, why?" I asked casually as I took a seat on the bench built into the wall of the van.

"Personal reasons, you?" Sly asked glancing back at me.

"Hmm...personal reasons," I replied with a smirk, "So since we're both working toward the same cause why don't we join forces? You know what they say **'Two master thieves and a gang are better than one.'**" I asked the cooper gang with a smile. The turtle guy, I really gotta learn his name, was the one to talk this time.

"How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you won't end up double crossing us and running off with all the Cloakwerk parts yourself?" he asked well more like intrrogated.

"Simple my dear broface, double crossing and dishonesty goes against my code. So guys what do you say, team?" I asked holding out my hand. Seconds passed before Sly turned in his seat and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Team." He said. Then another hand was added on top.

"Team." Turtle dude smiled. Then a much bigger much heavier hand slammed down on ours.

"TEAM!" Murray shouted, he was turned in his seat like Sly was. It was quiet for a while before I realized something.

"Hey….umm…who's driving the van?" I asked looking at the guys. We all just stared at each other before looking at the steering wheel, it was spinning freely in whatever direction it wanted to go. Looking back at each other we all screamed.

**"WWWUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Murray spun in his seat quickly grabbing the steering wheel before we crashed into the ice cream truck in front of us. Once we all stopped screaming and got over the initial shock we all started laughing. When I managed to control my laughter I decided to formally introduce myself.

"Hello Team, My name is Shiva."

"Hey Shiva, I'm Sly cooper."

"I'm THE Murray."

"And I'm Bentley." I grinned at them then settled back into my seat.

"So guys I suggest you all get comfortable."

"Why?" Bentley asked.

"Because, we have a long drive ahead of us. The first stop in our hunt for the Clockwerk parts is Paris, France."

"Paris?" Bentley asked booting up his computer to check if I was right.

"Yup, Paris."

* * *

**Well, how did I do this time? REVIEW SO YOU CAN TELL ME!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**M'KAY BYE!**


End file.
